


A New Legacy

by IsisKitsune



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton is Aaron Cross, Crossover, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Cross just wanted to stay off grid, hidden… Just seemed it wasn’t meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the Dvd release, I decided to post this over here finally! 
> 
> Hinting of spoilers for the Bourne Legacy movie, but you still might want to see the movie first.

The moment Aaron got out of the helicopter he was greeted with a professional smile, he instant knew it was bullshit. “Aaron Cross? I’m Agent Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

“Cut the bullshit, why did you track me down and what the hell kinda branch is that? I’ve never heard of it…”

“We deal in, well, things beyond the normal. Much like you.” Aaron rolled his eyes and kept his guard up as he followed the agent into what looked like an average aircraft carrier. He blinked at the sudden sound of turbines before he backed up, double timing it after the agent that had calmly walked inside. “This thing flies, actually FLIES?!”

“It does far more than that. Please, follow me, Director Fury would like a word with you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Aaron mumbled as he followed. Close quarters, average carrier. It didn’t stay that way once they got a few yards in. The whole thing was open, alive with people scrambling. A few bumped him, apologizing as they rushed by claiming ‘some jackass left a bird unpinned’ before grabbing at what looked like… parachutes? Okay, not your average navy vessel. But then, he knew that from the take off. “So, what is this thing exactly?”

“HQ,” Agent Coulson responded as he led him to an average looking office. “Uh, try not to anger him, I know sometimes it’s tempting to be sarcastic but the direct has had to deal with a few things lately that might leave him wanting to shoot something. Not that it’s happened, yet.”

Aaron didn’t like the man the moment he saw him, though he would admit some respect for a ‘leader’ that had something to show that: yes, he’d been in the field, yes, he knew what it was like and yes, he had something to show for it, so don’t fucking tell him he didn’t know the cause, the worth or the cost of the fight. “Aaron Cross, it took a long time to track you down,” Fury announced.

“That’s what’s kept me alive this long,” after Marta… He dropped off the grid, joined some little shit circus to keep moving and keep enough money in hand to bail if he needed to. Plying his trade as a marksman and soldier as parlor tricks and talent. He never stayed anywhere because of this for more than a week at a time. He’d pack it in and move on the moment he glanced the same person twice. Anyone but the workers that was. He thought Coulson looked familiar. “What’s the line this time? Work for you or you turn me in for termination?”

“Nothing like that, I would like for you to work for us though. Perhaps I can offer you something that isn’t blackmail?” Fury pushed a folder over the table for Aaron to focus on.

It took merely a flip of the cover and skimming of the page. “Clint Barton,” wasn’t the worst name he’d taken through the years. Whoever’s backstory they’d stolen wasn’t a straight arrow per se but he didn’t have the government on his ass, hell they didn’t even know about the guy. “What about Outcome?” He hadn’t gotten far in the history of this ‘Clint Barton’ but that was the worst worry about the timeline.

“What about it? Doesn’t exist remember? Clint Barton was in the Marines during the events of the whole Bourne terrorist fiasco. Even got a few write ups about gambling I believe,” Fury craned his head like a kid trying to read over someone’s shoulder.

Aaron smiled. “So… Milani?”

“I believe Agent Barton was going through his recruitment training during that, I’m not sure,” Fury smirked, feigning ignorance.

“Right, so, if this ‘Agent Barton’ has already been through training, what is he supposed to be doing now?”

“New Mexico, it seems Barton has an assignment. Something about two unknown landings sighted 4 hours ago,” Fury informed while sliding another folder over. “You’ll find everything you need in there, should you take the offer.”

Aaron’s hand stilled over the second file, “And if I don’t take it?”

“I’ll have Agent Coulson escort you back to your little shack of a trailer where we picked you up from. Back to the circus, the running, the paranoia.”

“And if I take this…?”

“You can put it back down any time you want. I understand you’re no threat to me, to us, you just want to stop being hunted like an animal.”

Aaron’s scale just got tipped higher into the ‘like’ area of the meter. No restraints? No fucking leash… This wasn’t another Outcome it was just a job, an offer, nothing more. “Alright, I’ll take it.”

“Good to hear, Agent Barton. Agent Coulson will be outside waiting to escort you. He’ll be your handler,” Aaron’s eyes rolled, he’d never needed a handler before. But then again, he’d been stuck on pills, had to come back to roost eventually. And Outcome knew that. “And Clint,” Aaron stilled when he was opening the door, “Tell Phil to get you a damn code name!”

Aaron laughed and smirked at Fury on his way out. “So, what’s your specialty?” Agent Coulson asked the moment they were leaving.

“I’m a marksman,” sniper use to be his expertise, but he’d had issues with the sound ever since getting off the pills… his hearing was too sensitive, he still wasn’t use to toning it down yet. That and using a bow at the circus, the only available weapon that wasn’t knives at the time…

“Marksman huh… Hawkeye,” Aaron blinked then shrugged, he’d had worse.


End file.
